


Just Give Me a Moment

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack are college boys sharing a dorm room. Sex randomly ensues (but not necessarily smoothly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me a Moment

It was nothing planned, nothing expected. One moment, they were lazing around on Hiccup’s bed in their shared dorm’s room. The next, they were tearing at each other’s clothes, hands roaming everywhere, eager to touch every inch of skin they could.

Jack’s tongue licked under his jaw. Hiccup gasped. His hands sank into the back of Jack’s unzipped pants and under the elastic band of his boxers. He slid both down and squeezed the firm butt they hugged so tightly. Jack’s fingers found his nipple. Hiccup smashed their lips together in a wet, sloppy, urgent kiss.

 He pushed Jack down on the bed and pulled his pants all the way down. His dorm mate kicked them aside where they joined their other discarded clothes. Hiccup made short work of his own pants and soon he was straddling his friends hips in nothing but his white socks. It was probably not very sexy, but he was more concerned with rocking their pelvises together with abandon.

"H-Hic?" Jack panted bellow him. His hands trailed up and down Hiccup’s spine, his touch so light that it sent shivers all the way down to Hiccup’s twitching member. His back arched under the skilled fingers. "Do you have a condom?"

"Y-yeah."

Without getting down from the bed, Hiccup reached over to a drawer in his bedside table, lying on top of Jack to reach it and keeping the rocking motion going. He searched blindly until his fingers bumped into a box and he managed to get one of the little packages out. Jack kissed him hard before allowing him push himself back up and kneel between his pale thighs.

Hiccup tore the condom’s wrapper with his teeth. He should thank his dad, really. He was the one who had handed him a box of condoms the day he left for college, along with a stern lecture about using protection. Probably one of the most awkward moments of his life. He could still picture Stoick’s serious face as he had demonstrated how to pull one on using a banana.

"H-Hiccup? D-did I, uh, did I do anything wrong?"

Hiccup flushed bright red, cursed and glared down at his now flaccid cock. This was the worst time to be thinking about his dad! He grabbed the offending member and tried to get it back up.

"J-just g-give me a moment!"

Jack’s discomfited stare was not helping him get back into the mood.


End file.
